


Bait //jenlisa//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [20]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: — Какого черта, Джен? — во фразе больше отчаяния, чем предполагала Дженни и этот факт застаёт её врасплох — старший инспектор растворяется в прошедшем дне и перед Лисой снова просто её девушка — сильная во всех отношениях, но такая чувственная Дженни Ким.— Я не могу просить об этом никого другого, ты же понимаешь — и Лиса действительно понимает — Дженни не станет бросать людей на амбразуру — даже если это их прямая обязанность.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 1





	Bait //jenlisa//

В помещении душновато и пахнет уже совсем не кофе и стереотипными пончиками — совещание длится уже больше часа и они наконец перешли к спокойному изложению плана действий — до этого были эмоциональные всплески, допивание кофе и совсем неуместные шутки. Лиса тихо пробирается к окну, желая поскорее повернуть ручку и впустить свежесть вечернего воздуха в небольшой кабинет, переполненный людьми — миссия планировалась как секретная, но в комнате людей явно больше, чем она может вместить. Лиса достигает поставленной цели и возвращается на место, догоняемая порывом ветра — это скорее приятно, чем нет — и думает, что даже для секретной миссии нужны колоссальные человеческие ресурсы — все они сидят сейчас здесь и внимательно слушают Дженни — здесь и сейчас старшего инспектора Ким, главу операции по поимке опасного преступника — Лиса даже в мыслях не позволяет себе болтать лишнего об этом.

Лиса слушает особенно внимательно — пожалуй, внимательнее каждого из присутствующих — это её первое настолько грандиозное задание, но не единственная причина — секрет кроется в магическом голосе Дженни, максимально четко издагающей мысль. Лиса гордится тем, что в состоянии постигать смысл сказанного и не думать о том, как украсть поцелуй этих пухловатых губ без грамма помады — Дженни отмечает новую деталь и Лиса тут же записывает её в блокнот не самыми ровными буквами — нет шифра лучше, чем плохой почерк.

В комнате наконец становится прохладно — Лису бросает в жар, когда Дженни говорит, что будет играть роль живой приманки в операции.  
— Нет! — Лиса говорит это так громко и резко, что почти кричит — все остальные звуки умолкают за её возгласом — буквально каждый поворачивается к ней с неплохо скрываемым, но все же удивлением на лице, и только Дженни смотрит прямо в глаза, не выражая ничего.  
— У вас есть поправки к стратегии, Манобан? — Лиса пытается разглядеть во взгляде что-то, напоминающее понимание, но попытка оказывается тщетной — Ким только выжидающе поднимает бровь — Лиса поднимается на ноги и становится по стойке «смирно».  
— Так точно. Я хочу быть исполнять роль приманки — любой, кто знает Дженни только как старшего инспектора не заметил проскочившей во взгляде тревоги — Лиса уловила ее лишь на миг, прежде чем Дженни моргнула снова и вернула себе полнейшую невозмутимость.  
— Мое решение относительно этого вопроса обжалованию не подлежит. Моя кандидатура утверждена свыше. Впредь не перебивайте старшего по званию, тем более без разрешения. Вольно, садитесь. — Дженни отрезает последнюю фразу, и Лисе ничего не остаётся кроме как подчиниться — она молчит садится и находит в себе силы отвести от Дженни взгляд, полный злости и тревоги в равных долях — крутит в руках ручку и старается не отвлекаться на шепотки вокруг.

Совещание подходит к концу поздней ночью — Лиса наскоро прибирается на рабочем месте и выскакивает из участка, спеша к парковке — одна из служебных машин стоит с зажёнными фарами недалеко от выезда — Лиса прыгает на переднее сидение и делает глубокий выдох — это не помогает, и она все равно говорит то, что собиралась, но все же хотела сдержать.  
— Какого черта, Джен? — во фразе больше отчаяния, чем предполагала Дженни и этот факт застаёт её врасплох — старший инспектор растворяется в прошедшем дне и перед Лисой снова просто её девушка — сильная во всех отношениях, но такая чувственная Дженни Ким.  
— Я не могу просить об этом никого другого, ты же понимаешь — и Лиса действительно понимает — Дженни не станет бросать людей на амбразуру — даже если это их прямая обязанность.  
— Ты можешь просить об этом меня — Лиса додумывает «потому что я уже согласилась», но молчит — Дженни поймет и так.  
— Я никогда себе не прощу, если с тобой что-то случится, Лиса — тихо, но отчётливо выдавливает Дженни и отводит взгляд.  
— Это моя работа и что-то может случиться со мной в любой момент. Ты знаешь это как никто другой — Лиса сплетает их пальцы и невесомо целует Дженни в висок.  
— Ты как никто другой знаешь, что это справедливо и для меня.

Когда звучит выстрел, Лиса видит все как в замедленной съёмке — облако пороховых газов показано словно в режиме макросъёмки — пуля, летящая прямо в Дженни — кровавое пятно, заметное даже ярко красном свитере — эмоции пропадают до следующего звука спущенного курка — кто-то из своих наконец-то стреляет на поражение и объект падает — Лиса хладнокровно желает, чтобы замертво.

«На ней нет бронежилета» — единственная мысль, которая бьется в голове, разбиваясь на отголоски «ты могла снять того парня прежде» — Лиса не может думать о том, насколько все хорошо или плохо — она вообще не может думать, ощущая реальность как удушающий туман.

Лиса подаёт признаки взаимодействия с внешним миром, когда кто-то трясет ее за плечо — она не слышит ни слова, но смотри по направлению, на которое указывает чужая рука — там Дженни укладывают на носилки и везут к карете скорой помощи — не смотря ни на что, Лиса запрыгивает в машину.

Она не мешает врачам оказывать помощь Дженни, но сама отказывается даже от воды — просто сидит и смотрит на то, как оправдывается ее самый большой страх, а она ничего не может сделать.

Лиса не берется даже помочь врачам — руки не слушаются, и Лиса — если бы на это были силы — удивилась тому, что она сама идёт следом, когда Дженни везут в операционную — туда Лису, конечно, не пускают. Не пускают ее и в палату интенсивной терапии — туда можно только родственникам, а родителям Дженни по уставу сообщат только по прошествии инцидента — сама Лиса написать миссис Ким не решается.  
Она сидит в месте, что тут зовут залом ожидания, до самого утра, несколько раз проваливаясь в сны без картинок — если она сознательно закрывает глаза, то видит только одну картину, смотреть на которую невыносимо больно и пусто.

Она выпивает воды скорее из жизненной необходимости, чем из мало-мальского желания — коллеги справляются о самочувствии Дженни и Лиса отвечает — односложно, но по уставу — и просит никого не приезжать, беря все необходимые роли на себя.

Когда доктор говорит, что состояние Дженни стабильное и ее переводят в обычную палату, сердце Лисы наконец начинает биться — она слышит, что жизненно важные органы в полном порядке, кровопотеря восполнена и единственное, что сейчас грозит Дженни — это боль и слабость. Что ж, Лиса готова с этим мириться.

Она сидит в палате у Дженни, аккуратно поглаживая ее руку — старается не зацепить датчики и просто ждёт, пока старшая придет в себя — доктор не давал никаких гарантий, что это случится сегодня, но Лисе все равно, сколько придется ждать.

Дженни слабо дёргается, а потом слабо скулит — рана даёт о себе знать — Лиса осторожно проводит пальцами по запястью и даёт волю слезам — она вызвала врача тревожной кнопкой, поэтому просто выходит из палаты. Лиса плачет, осев у стены и пряча голову в коленях — все ещё в пыльной форме с задания она выплескивает все, что держала в себе эти долгие часы — Лиса хочет кричать, но вместо этого просто кусает собственную руку — прокусывает до крови и наконец чувствует боль — чувствует, как она устала, как ноют мышцы и раскалывается голова, как стягивает от голода живот. Лиса тратит две минуты в уборной, чтобы привести себя в относительный порядок, и возвращается к Дженни — та скорее лежит, чем сидит и улыбается — слабо, но радостно.

— Привет — она осторожно машет ладошкой, почти не поднимая руки с кровати, и немного склоняет голову набок — Ты плакала?  
— Конечно, я плакала — Лиса готова сделать это снова и каждое следующее слово даётся ей с трудом. — Ты идиотка — это звучит как-то обиженно, но Дженни только шире улыбается — Лиса садится рядом с ней и больше не сдерживает слезы — они просто текут по щекам и портят ясность слов.  
— Я могла убрать его раньше, я должна была. Тогда ты была бы в порядке. Я… — слова пропадают в схлипе и Дженни притягивает её к себе более менее здоровой рукой, проводя носом по волосам.  
— Ты сделала все, что могла. Я в порядке, я с тобой. И все будет хорошо. — Дженни верит в то что говорит, но невольно представляет, если бы все было по-другому. Если бы выстрелили в Лису, а она сама могла только беспомощно наблюдать и ждать, пока кто-то сообщит новости — Дженни дёргается и прижимает Лису сильнее, насколько может, целуя в макушку.  
— Я так люблю тебя. — ответом ей становится едва ощутимый кивок.


End file.
